


生日礼物

by What_I_WiSH_FOR



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_I_WiSH_FOR/pseuds/What_I_WiSH_FOR
Summary: [高速车]一切的起因是第二场STAGE BREAK吕焕雄的那套黑色演出服
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	生日礼物

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

生日礼物

吕焕雄在美容室换上今天的第一套演出服之后就一直别别扭扭的。肩膀和后腰的开口都很大，即使不动也会露出肌肤。都是平日不常见到太阳的部位，让空调的冷风一吹，白的几乎透明。他站也不是坐也不是，一直保持着后背冲着墙的方向，有人路过就不自觉地想双手交叉抬手挡住肩膀。可这遮挡的动作不光让开口咧的更大，还在欲盖弥彰上添了娇羞的意味……

一天的行程结束回到宿舍，在李建熙的撺掇下金英助答应请弟弟们吃夜宵，妆还没卸下就又准备出门。金建学说明天要早起去运动就不去了，转身就去洗漱了。吕焕雄犹豫了一下说在拍摄场吃了零食不饿，想趁大家出门提前洗澡，就也留在了宿舍。

收拾好的金建学关了灯躺在床上玩手机，没注意洗手间断断续续的淋浴声什么时候停下的。黑暗中听见屋门打开的声音，虽然客厅也没有开灯，但仅从身影的轮廓也能看出进来的人是焕雄，毕竟家里就剩他俩了。门又被关上，紧接着传来落锁的声音。金建学坐起身来，伸手去接走过来的恋人，上来就先摸到了对方一丝不挂的腿。还没等他来得及反应，就听对方探过身，在他耳边轻声说：

“给哥提前准备了生日礼物”，紧接着嘴角就被快速的啄了一下。但触感有点奇怪，金建学心想。

吕焕雄熟练的在黑暗中伸手扯开了床头的台灯，一副美艳的图画便在金建学眼前展开。他上身穿着白天黑色的那件演出服，纽扣整齐的从上系到下，脖子上是围了一天的黑色纱网。肩线的开口顺着肩膀延续到大臂，黑色的布料中若隐若现的皮肤几乎白的发光，灯笼袖自然的向下垂着，曲线在手腕处被袖口整齐的收紧。吕焕雄把手掌也藏在袖子里了，只露出白嫩的手指，轻轻的捻着布料的边缘。 从正面看这衬衫和普通宽松的黑衬衫仿佛没什么区别，但从腰线处突然收紧，包裹着身体躯干，下摆又像刚要绽开的花瓣一样角度微妙的散开。爱人只是面对他站着，但金建学明确的知道自己看不到的背后是怎样的光景。和白天不同的是他下身只穿了包身的四角短裤，黑色内衣的长度只比散开的衣服下摆长出了一点点，猛的一看仿佛女孩子穿在裙子里的打底裤一样。

纵容着对方尽情的打量自己，吕焕雄再次凑到了坐在床边的爱上身前，手缩在袖子里只用指尖轻抚对方的肩膀和手臂，充满了诱惑。本是要睡了的金建学只穿了短裤，毫无遮挡的锁骨上被落下第二个吻，触感和第一个一样奇怪。低下头仔细看才发现黑色的纱网还围在吕焕雄的脸上，虽然并不能挡住任何视线，但隔着纱网的吻在柔软的唇间掺杂了粗糙的质感，十分新奇。不需要任何化妆品的点缀，刚刚洗漱时被牙膏中的薄荷刺激的嘴唇足够红润诱人。再次低头时粉红的舌尖从唇瓣间探出，把纱网抵在对方颈间的皮肤上，然后带着阻隔一起舔舐，一下一下的像是长着倒刺的猫舌头一样撩拨着金建学。他任由发情的小猫舔弄，一手松松的揽住面前的细腰，另一只手抚摸着底裤下露出的大腿，指根的茧子磨蹭着细嫩的皮肤，像是在回应小猫的礼物。

“哥今天一直盯着我看，以为我不知道吗？”这是事实，金建学没法反驳。但穿的这么引人犯罪，任谁都会多看两眼不是吗，他心想。吕焕雄嫩藕节一样的手指短暂的离开了金建学的身体，轻巧的把纱网退回颈间的位置，然后献上一个两对唇瓣间毫无阻隔的吻。“我跟造型师怒那说好，把这衣服买下来了，” 啃咬的间隔小猫用自己的额头和鼻尖抵着他的，压低了声音这样说，“给哥的生日礼物。”

唇舌熟练的交换唾液的期间手顺着金建学的锁骨、胸肌、腹肌、小腹滑到了被布料包裹的那处，逗弄般的用手掌和指肚揉蹭，同时身体重心向下移动，嘴唇再分离的时候吕焕雄已经跪在了爱人双腿间。金建学身上最后的衣物被轻巧的褪下，然后已经半硬起来的阴茎便被吕焕雄低头用温热的口腔包裹住了。

“嗯……”金建学腹肌猛地绷紧，从喉咙深处挤出一声喘息。小猫其实并不喜欢给他口，他是知道的，柱身在嘴中沾湿了之后就只含住顶端，用唇缝勾勒龟头的边缘磨蹭，舌尖抵着铃口。吕焕雄左臂绕过对方右边大腿下侧，左手扒着金建学胯骨若隐若现的人鱼线，右臂乖乖的收在胸前，拇指食指箍住对方逐渐涨大的肉刃的低端，其余的手指就来来回回的勾弄着阴囊。双手撑着床任由他摆弄，金建学右腿松松的搭在爱人的肩颈上，缠在脖颈上的纱网蹭着他的大腿内侧；左腿撑在地上，隐隐约约的感受到吕焕雄右侧顺着衣服开口露出的皮肤蹭着他膝盖窝。

这人故意的吧，金建学在一下一下上头的刺激中心想。这猜测不是没有来由的，就连粉丝都知道吕焕雄在舞台上的一颦一笑都是精心设计过的。就像现在呈现在他眼前的这个抬眼，嘴里还含着自己的分身，头努力的抬着，一双大眼睛水灵灵地无辜的看向自己。血管里的血液猛地冲向小腹，金建学也没多想，伸出左手蹭过对方的脸颊，最终按在后颈上，紧接着就是一个顶身。龟头滑过舌面，顶在吕焕雄的软腭上，“唔！” 突然的刺激让他皱起好看的眉头，控诉一般地向上瞪了一眼，手指也猛地收紧，在对方皮肤上留下红印。

恶作剧得逞的金建学嘴角上扬，收回手的同时又在爱人脸上抚了一把。对方也知道他是没有恶意，便没有追究，毕竟还有一半的茎身没有顶进嘴里，不然大概要一下捅到嗓子里去了。 玩够了的吕焕雄直起身，一直含着的龟头离开口腔的时候与舌尖拉起一道银丝。他站起的同时手牵起对方胀满的分身，金建学便顺着他的力道站起来，转身看着吕焕雄慢悠悠的爬上床，以四肢支撑的姿势趴跪在床边。被衣服裹着的腰微微的塌着，臀部高高撅起，像是盛情邀请着身后的爱人。

水嫩的桃子还被黑色短裤紧紧地包着，金建学的视线被短裤下奇怪的突起吸引。扒下棉质的衣料，映入眼帘的是白里透着粉红的皮肤间嵌着的银色金属肛塞。与常见款式不同的是，肛塞的尾端连接着一个线条圆滑的指环，而指环上还用红色的的丝带系了一个蝴蝶结。双手扶上臀瓣的时候金建学脑中快速的想象了一下刚在洗澡时独自扩张，并小心地塞上玩具的爱人，画面真是过于香艳了。不知道是先给指环上系好蝴蝶结再上的肛塞，还是翘着一只脚往身后系蝴蝶结的呢。嗯……下回要让他当面展示一下后者才行。

满意地在翘着的脊椎末端落下一个吻的同时，金建学仔细地紧了紧被内衣磨蹭的有些松散了的蝴蝶结，然后食指穿过指环带着肛塞在对方身体里毫无章法地推弄搅动。没有预料到的刺激顺着尾椎传达到大脑，吕焕雄微微的弓起了背，衬衫后背的开口就像被机关触发了一样展开在金建学眼前。白皙的皮肤在黑色布料间梭形的开口间绽放，从后颈垂下的纱网延续到了后背，松松垮垮的歪在开口的一侧，黑白交接的边缘的角度和比例都像是精心设计过的艺术品一般。 金建学右手继续摆弄着指环，左手则覆上了他垂涎了一天的腰背嫩滑的肌肤。和他的手掌比开口还是不够大，四指侧腰间，拇指按在了搭在脊椎右边的装饰品上。指肚带着纱网来回磨蹭，腰间一小片皮肤因为粗制材料的摩擦逐渐泛红，给一副黑白画添上了点睛之笔。

金建学再次俯身，在爱人阴囊正中的缝上落下一个轻吻，然后用手揽着垂在腿间胀起的分身，嘴唇顺着中线下移，带过了整根。吕焕雄身体一抖，还没来得及反应就感觉肛塞被拉环带出，发出羞耻的“啵”的一声。没有了阻断，扩张时被填进去的润滑液就漫向洞口，在几乎流出的同时被金建学用手指接住，两指指腹在洞口刮弄了一番便探了进去。吕焕雄不自觉地像小动物一样发出“嘤”的一声。虽然已经扩张过，而且一直戴着肛塞，直接进入两指并不是什么难事，但金建学附着薄茧并不软嫩的手指肚和厚重的指节带来和金属玩具完全不同的质感上的刺激，刮蹭着柔嫩的内壁。

刚等吕焕雄适应了，就感觉身后又被添了一只手指，在身体内按压磨蹭，在刺激下又软了腰，金建学借机再次欣赏起眼前美艳的景象。 衬衫后摆被衣绳固定住，包裹着过渡腰臀的曲线，衣摆的边缘因为爱人塌着腰的姿势微微的向上翘着。圆润的双臀的正中是吞吐着自己手指的泛着粉色的嫩穴，臀部肌肉的轮廓顺畅的衔接着直直垂下的一双白嫩的大腿，腿间是和穴肉泛着同款粉红色的囊袋和阴茎，因为没人照顾只能有一搭没一搭的在腿间蹭着。这景象看的金建学自己也小腹一紧，把爱人的双腿揽在一起，从腿缝间把自己的分身顶进去，紧紧的剐蹭对方腿间的嫩肉和得不到照顾的分身。

“别弄了。”吕焕雄用带着撒娇的声音对他这样说，抬起一边肩膀把手向后伸去够金建学。金建学也没有耐心继续下去，左手接住了爱人伸过来的在空中胡乱抓挠的手，右手从湿软的穴中退出来。本想回身找套子，还没迈出步子就被吕焕雄的手发力扯回来。“就这么进来吧，”也许是因为过于露骨的邀请的语言而害羞，越到句末声音越来越小，“里面润滑液足够……” 金建学也没什么好拒绝的，把手指上刚从穴里带出来的透明液体抹在柱身上，便把自己已经胀的不行的分身往洞口顶。

和手指无法比拟的直径让进入并没有十分顺畅。龟头才埋进去吕焕雄就倒吸一口气，本能驱使地弓着背想要往前躲，可手还被身后的人抓着，对方一个发力就又被捉回来，顺着动作身下又被往里探了一节。而与此同时金建学今晚脑中收藏的诱人画面合集又添新作——身前爱人的肩膀因为一边手臂被扯住而向一边歪斜，左侧肩膀从肩袖的开口处滑出来。虽说没有特地健身，跳舞多年的手臂纤细但充满力度，过低的体质将纤长的肌肉轮廓完美的呈现出来，和衣服的边缘交织在一起。因为后穴的胀痛背依旧弓着，绷紧的皮肉穿插着肋骨的曲线从背后的开口流露出来。因为抬着一边肩膀的姿势，脊椎也向一边弯着，背肌顺着中线向两侧延展。不对称的线条随着金建学顶弄的动作像浪一样翻涌着，几乎要从衬衫背后的开口处溢出来。

终于整根没入的时候两人都掺着呻吟从肺的最低端挤出一声叹息。吕焕雄手臂终于被放开的同时右手也用尽了支撑的力气，只能用手肘抵在床上，上身几乎都埋进胡乱团着的被子里。看着吕焕雄低着头后背因为大口地呼吸而微微起伏的后背，金建学也起了玩儿心。他就这么整根埋在爱人身体里，也不动腰，手掌覆上吕焕雄翘着的圆润，手指大力的揉捏臀肉，仿佛要把它们塑造成不规则的形状才罢休。吕焕雄见身后的人只专注着过手瘾，只能自己慢悠悠地摇着腰去吞吐埋在后身的肉刃。因为拔出的动作，原本被填进甬道里的润滑液被一点点的带出来，沾湿了柱身，再随着进入的动作堆积在紧致的穴口，又因为重力流向阴囊。一下一下地顶到最里面，两人下身沾湿了的皮肤也重重的撞在一起，发出粘腻的拍打声。

金建学不满足于爱人慢悠悠的动作，伸手去够他环着被子的胳膊，把他的上身整个拉起来。双肘被抓住并向后聚拢作为唯一的支点，躯干向后过度弯折着，脊柱沟也因为动作更加深刻，盛上一汪水是绝对没问题的了。仅剩的撑在床上膝盖也因为身后人的顶撞而使不上力，吕焕雄像风雨交加的海上随着气流绷紧抖动的船帆，几乎悬在空中加倍的感受金建学发狠的顶弄。累计的快感却没有抒发的渠道，吕焕雄发出断断续续的掺杂着呜咽的呻吟，像是在暴雨中时不时被海浪卷入水面下的溺水人的求救，又像是混着泣声的撒娇。

就在他以为自己要被撞的散架的边缘，身后伸过来的手臂将他稳稳地揽进了爱人的怀里。一直被顶撞的部位还连接着，持续着时深时浅的活塞运动。他的后背被温暖的胸膛包裹着，吕焕雄扭着头去和金建学接吻。两人都是在台上又唱又跳的担当，肺活量远高于常人，即使保持下身碰撞的频率也能一口气不换的持续深吻许久。 但最终还是有至少隔天举铁习惯的人赢下了憋气的对决，并矫捷的在吕焕雄从热吻中抽身的瞬间叼住了他的下唇，也不用力咬，只用牙齿的边缘轻轻的磨。唇间小小的空间中两人的气息碰撞着，掺着一高一低的呻吟声，混合均匀再被分成两份各自吞进身体填满肺部。

也许是不满足于衬衫布料的手感，金建学一手从衬衫肩膀的开口伸进去，手毫无阻隔的附在吕焕雄的胸口，指尖有意无意地磨蹭他已经被衣服磨蹭的挺立的乳头；另一只手扯着衣服下摆转了半圈，然后手顺着原本在后背但已被拧到腰侧的开口伸进去揽着爱人的腹部。两人的体型差平日体现在多处，而此刻金建学宽厚的手掌展开，几乎全数覆盖住了吕焕雄身前的皮肤，让他无处可逃。就这这个姿势加速顶撞，两个人像是被黑色的布料缠在了一起，依附地更加紧密。原本荡在吕焕雄背后的黑纱被两具身体夹住，抵在金建学胸腹的皮肤上，和怀中爱人发出的嘤嘤的声音一起刺激着他，磨蹭的他心口发痒。

听着身前吕焕雄的呻吟声音量逐渐下降，混入了更多比例的气声，金建学知道他是要临近高潮了，便将围着对方小巧的肚脐打转的手向下伸，攥住了挺立肿胀着的分身。第一次见证他高潮时憋气的习惯的时候，金建学吓了一跳。他正面对面的把他压在身下顶弄，眼看着吕焕雄头向后仰、伸展着脖颈和上胸；眉头搅在一起并因为睁大的眼睛向上扬起，眼神逐渐迷离，微微张着嘴，却也吸不进也吐不出气，也发不出声音，像是被人锁住了喉咙。金建学后来试过很多方法，在他高潮时与他接吻、或者手指伸进嘴里去给他咬着，但都仍没能改变这个不健康的习惯，只有射出来的同时他才会恢复呼吸。放弃干预吕焕雄憋气的金建学选择将他更快速的送上高潮，以此来减短两次呼吸间扰人的空白。

身后被肿胀的肉刃一下一下的重重碾过敏感的腺体，自己的前端也被爱人环在手里撸动着，前后夹击的快感让吕焕雄逐渐发不出声音，仰起头把后脑勺蹭在身后爱人的肩窝里。金建学的手指纹很重很粗糙，不知道为什么有与年龄不符的沧桑感，明明只比自己的手多使用了一年的时间。在两人挑明心意交往前，吕焕雄自慰的时候会想象着若是被那双手攥住撸动会是怎么样的感觉，而现在他知道答案了。前端加倍的快感和后穴的叠加在一起，呈现出一加一大于二的效果，推搡着吕焕雄上了高潮。随着一股精液射到自己手里的同时，金建学感到怀里的人抖了一下，憋住的最后一口气也随着婉转的喘息声吐出来，一直揽着的手臂也感受到吕焕雄胸口因为换气剧烈的上下起伏。

金建学把手臂从衣服的开口处撤出，把爱人轻柔的安放在床面上，让他平复呼吸。回身抽了纸巾擦掉手上的白浊，再回身的时候便看到吕焕雄软着手脚爬到了床的中间，翻过身半躺在床上，双腿却展开再立起来摆成了M型。折线的正中是刚被自己顶弄的红肿的穴口，还没来得及闭合，随着主人的呼吸翕动着。吕焕雄就摆着这样的姿势，用手肘半撑起上身，水汪汪的眼睛直勾勾地盯着金建学看，抿着嘴唇翘着嘴角；因为刚过去的高潮从耳尖、脸颊到脖颈、锁骨和胸口都泛着粉红色，像剥去表皮露出嫩肉的水蜜桃一样。喜欢清爽甜口的金建学便被吸引着，附上身去与他接吻。

但这个吻在深入前被吕焕雄单方面的中断，而他在对方做出反应前抓住撑在自己腰两侧的手臂，双腿缠上对方的腰，向一侧发力一滚，便放倒了毫无防备的金建学，骑在了他的身上。稍微调整了坐姿，吕焕雄便双手攀上爱人的胸肌，俯身继续刚才被自己打断的那个吻。金建学还没射过，立着的分身就抵在他的臀瓣间。再坐起身时吕焕雄挺着腰，一手向身后伸，够到爱人胀得不行的阴茎，抓在手里撸了两把，便往自己的后穴送。而做这一切的时候，他的眼神一刻也没有离开金建学，两人的嘴都微微地张着，唇瓣因为接吻而沾上亮晶晶的唾液。一边利用作为舞者一直引以为豪的核心控制力缓缓地将重心向下移动，将爱人的肉刃一点一点的推挤进红肿的穴里，吕焕雄一边伸手把自己身上胡乱缠着的衬衫抚平整理好。

“哥，要拆礼物啊。”金建学看着身上的人凑到自己耳边，这样说。还不等他问出这话是什么意思，就看着吕焕雄悠悠的以交合处为中心，将自己转了一百八十度，背对着自己跪坐下去。整理好的衣服像是什么都没发生过一样地包裹着爱人的身体，碍眼极了，看着系成蝴蝶结的衣绳，金建学好像理解了“拆礼物”是指的什么。伸手像完成仪式一样郑重的拉开了衣绳的末端，然而下摆却没有像他想象的那样松散开。好像是预想到了一般，吕焕雄扑哧一下笑出了声，回身抓着爱人的手顺着衣摆边缘往自己腰上推。随着布料被堆起，金建学才意识到后襟的衣摆其实是由两片布组成的，而本是自由垂着的布料中间交界处被服装师用针线简单的固定了起来。这也就是为什么白天跳舞的时候或是刚那一轮剧烈运动的时候都没有彻底散开的原因。而固定的针脚只是缝住了几个点，金建学找到了之后便挨个用手扯开，经受不住拉扯的棉线在断开时发出清脆的声音。

吕焕雄也不着急动，挺立着腰背感受着爱人的分身在自己身体里满满的嵌着，胯骨微微的绕着中心前后左右的画着8字的形状，两人的囊袋轻轻地捻在一起压蹭着。衬衫后襟终于散开的时候金建学看到的就是这样的景象，黑色的布料因为不再有违抗重力的牵绊直直的垂下，爱人白皙的背部像瀑布一般从中倾泻而处。精瘦的身体没有多余的体脂，薄的几乎要透光的皮肤直接附在纤长的肌肉的轮廓上，因为腰部的摇晃线条翻滚着，仿佛真正动态的瀑布一般涌入他的眼底，流水向下最终聚拢在腰窝处，拍打在圆滑的臀上卷起小小的浪花。金建学不愿去扰乱眼前图画的色彩和光影，只想在多欣赏一会儿，便双手去握爱人搭在自己腰侧的脚腕，用指腹不轻不重的揉蹭小巧的脚掌和脚趾。

尽管是自己主动带着肉刃在身体里搅动，在敏感点被捻过的时候吕焕雄还是惊得穴口和臀肉不收控制的痉挛一下，前端也因为刺激逐渐地立起。微小的抖动被金建学尽数看在眼里，让他想起了几日前团体直播中爱人毫无顾忌地对着相机跳的性感舞蹈，站起身只用一条腿支撑，另一边提膝抬起九十度，被裤子包裹着的股肉和大腿随着主人的意愿勾人的颤动……让人口干舌燥的回忆被吕焕雄伸向背后的手打断，只见他把散落在两边衣服后摆聚拢到身前，末端捏在一起，叼在齿间。然后又把埋在衣褶里的衣绳择出来，用手指勾着带回身后，指尖灵巧的重新系成蝴蝶结，松松垮垮的搭在腰上。整理好衣服，重心向前倾，吕焕雄把双手搭在对方的膝盖上，主动加大动作，臀部扬起直到只剩龟头留在穴里，再重重地坐下整根埋回身体里，如此反复。

大幅度的套弄让金建学失了神，迷离间看着衣绳围成的蝴蝶结轻飘飘地在爱人背部一颠一颠的，随意地滑过因为动作一下深一下浅的脊柱沟和腰窝。本想伸手去抚上腰背，视线却被荡到一旁的黑色纱网吸引，金建学用手指勾住，向着自己身体的方向发力轻扯。黑纱绷紧，起到了牵引绳的作用；而另一端被系成环的末端像项圈一样围着吕焕雄的脖颈，因为拉扯勒在他的喉结处。也许是被并不柔软的布料磨的生疼，也许支撑着的腿累了，吕焕雄被颈圈扯着仰着头向后倒，双手撑在了身后人的腹肌上。稳住身体后还不忘埋怨的回头，皱着眉头扯了一下嘴角以示不满。

金建学见他躺倒过来，松了手上的料子，双手接住爱人。下身一边向上顶着柔软的臀肉，发出腻人的水声，手上却轻柔的解开了一直系着的黑纱，解放了爱人，并顺便双手绕到对方胸前，解开了衬衫上端的三五个扣子。金建学一手撑着吕焕雄的腰背，一手托着他的下身，手指按在臀肉和大腿接缝处的单褶上；双手配合着自己顶弄的节奏，发力将爱人托起，再松了劲儿让重力把他扯落回怀里。反复几次吕焕雄便没了力气，撑在身后的手发软，被解开了的衣领也随着摆弄咧开，向两边滑下露出单薄的香肩。

金建学知道他这是体力几乎耗尽了，毕竟白天还跳了一天的舞，便伸手把爱人小巧的身体揽进怀里，紧紧搂住，并在裸露的肩膀颈间、和软软的耳廓上都落下了轻柔的吻。一边稳稳的抱着，一边把人放躺到床上，然后又倾身撑在爱人身前顶弄。做过头几次之后吕焕雄便发现金建学最喜欢这样面对面的姿势，躺着也行、坐在沙发上也可以，但好像一定要看着脸或是拥抱着才最能感受到安全感。没有力气起身的吕焕雄在颠簸间解开了衬衫袖口的纽扣，伸手去抚深情望着他的爱人的脸，衣袖因为抬手的动作滑落下来，像是剥落了笋衣露出的白嫩的春笋。金建学会意低头用脸颊去蹭伸过来的柔软的手心，再转头在掌心落下亲吻。

喘息和呻吟间，吕焕雄混着气声婉转的小声发问，“哥……要射在嘴里嘛……”水汪汪的眼神在爱人身上游走，看够了就再弱弱地添一句，“上面下面都行的……”金建学没有回答他的问题，只是加快的进出的动作和幅度，低沉性感的呻吟声拍打着鼓膜，很快两人就先后攀上了高潮。吕焕雄一半射在了对方的小腹上，另一半落在了胡乱堆积在腹间的衬衫上，白色的液体在黑色的布料上十分显眼；而作为问题的回答，金建学将精液全数深深地射进爱人的穴中，高潮过去后还继续紧紧的埋着，堵着洞口不让一滴流出来。

等待气息平复的时候两人就这么抱着，爱人身体的重量毫无保留地压在吕焕雄身上，不过他也不恼，酣畅淋漓的做爱让他浑身发软十分舒爽。金建学双手把爱人的身体揽在身下，用指腹轻轻地摩挲露出的皮肤，下巴抵在对方肩颈交接的位置上。吕焕雄被他下巴上冒尖儿的胡茬蹭的发痒，发出咯咯的沙哑的笑声，抬手把手指揉进爱人汗津津的发尾，再用指尖一下一下的给他顺服帖了，然后在耳朵尖上落下一个清脆的吻。虽然答案已经知道了，但还是盯着对方耳骨上的耳洞发问：“礼物喜欢吗？”

金建学转过头，在嘴唇上回给他一个吻，回答到：“喜欢。更喜欢你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 写完了kkkkk 看了周六发的花絮就开始动笔了，起因是吕焕雄实在是太诱人了，想上他，想看他穿着这件衬衫被上kkkkk
> 
> 头一次动笔献给了豆熊，但没想到居然能写出七千多字的肉，边写边看字数统计惊到自己kkkk
> 
> 若是有人能喜欢就太好了，顺便求聊天！！！谢谢小可爱帮忙搬去超话！！！


End file.
